It has been found that the conventional cloth mask simply utilizes a piece of cloth to separate the face of an user from the outside and enables air to flow in the nose of the user through the cloth. However, such cloth mask cannot keep the user from being hurt by the burning smoke in fire accidents.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a mask which may obviate and mitigate the above-mentioned drawbacks.